School night
by Klausroline
Summary: "Klaus et Caroline sont meilleurs amies et sont des vampires "
1. Chapter 1

Donc voici une nouvelle histoire dont " The vampire diaries " ne m'appartient pas !

( je m'inspire également de "Vampire knight" qui ne m'appartient pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue **

" Klaus je n'aime pas ça " s'inquiéta Caroline d'une toute petite voix marchant le long de la forêt .

" Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter " rassura Klaus lui lançant un regard confiant .

Caroline le regarda pas très confiante, elle fit un faux pas trébuchant s'écorchant le genou .

" Tu avais dit que rien ne nous arriverait !" pleurnicha-t-elle regardant son genou .

Klaus s'agenouilla prés d'elle caressant sa joue regardant son genou .

" Rien ne peut nous arriver Caroline !" rassura t-il pendant qu'il regardait le genou cicatriser .

" Je veux rentrer à la maison ." Demanda-t-elle le regardant dans les yeux . Malgré que Klaus et elle n'aient que 6 ans, ils étaient vraiment très proches .

" Très bien . " Souffla-t-il se relevant tendant sa main qu'elle prit, dépoussiérant sa robe rouge.

Caroline prit sa main dans la sienne .

" Attends, je veux le faire toute seule ." Ordonna-t-elle tapant légèrement son pied-à-terre .

Klaus Souria légèrement amusant par le comportement de la petite-fille de 6 ans qui se tenait devant lui.

Caroline commença à courir voulant utiliser sa vitesse mais sans aucun résultat .

"Pff..." râla-t-elle croisa ses bras tandis que Klaus se rapprocha d'elle lui attrapant sa main .

"Tu y arriveras Caroline " rassura-t-il flashant dans la forêt .

XOXOXOXOXO

Caroline roula des yeux quand Klaus et elle arrivèrent dans le village Caroline marchèrent avec ses petites jambes ou trainaient de la boue, Klaus quand a lui été toujours en train de sourire bêtement, elle lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule qui ne lui fit aucun effet .

" Ne te moque pas !" Reprocha-t-elle lui lançant un regard vexant.

" Je n'ai rien dit " se justifia-t-il .

" Maman va me disputer, par ta faute !" gronda-t-elle

"Je dirais à ta mère que cela est de ma faute " répliqua-t-il .

"C'est le cas !" répondit t-elle en pouffant de rire quand ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher levant les yeux.

" Oh..Oh.." grimaça Caroline ."

"Caroline Forbes que fais-tu à cette heure ci ?!" grinça sa mère lançant un regard désapprobateur à Klaus.

"Rien ." se défendit t-elle baissant les yeux jouant avec ses mains .

"Nous rentrons maintenant ! Tu as besoin d'un bon bain . Et toi Klaus vient je vais prévenir ta mère !"

'Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur .

" Klaus , tu devrais attentre dans la salle principale je vais laver Caroline !" informa t-elle prenant la main de Caroline tandis que Klaus s'installer par terre jouant un bateau en bois .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.Caroline tenait à la main une sorte de peluche passant une main dans ses cheveux sautillant arrivant dans la salle s'installant aux côtés de. Klaus posant sa peluche sur sa robe blanche poussant un bâillement .

"Tu as l'air épuisé" remarqua-t-il cessant tout geste .

" Je voulais que l'on fasse ce que nous faisons toujours " dit-elle battant doucement des paupières .

Klaus sourit légèrement se relevant prenant la main de Caroline l'entraînant dehors, ils s'installèrent sur l'herbe mouillée observant les étoiles qui scintillaient.

" C'est vraiment un spectacle magnifique " intervint Klaus observant les étoiles .

" Oui, pourtant un jour cela disparaîtra " dit -elle nostalgique. " Tout comme nous "

Klaus tourna la tete vers elle la regardant surprise .

" Pourquoi tu dis cela ? " demanda t-il le faisant un sourire rassurant .

" Rien , c'est juste que c'est triste " répondit t-elle le regardant .

Klaus lui prit doucement la main .

" Je ne te laisserai jamais , d'accord on restera ensemble !" rassura t-il caressant sa main .

Caroline ferma les yeux se rapprochant de Klaus s'endormant peu à peu .

* * *

Alors ce début d'histoire ? L'enfance de Klaroline ?


	2. Chapter 2

Alors quelques informations dans le prologue Klaus et Caroline ont 6 ans et cela se passe dans les années 1000 donc quand je dis 12 ans plus tard c'est pour dire qu'ils ont 18 ans c'est un peu compliqué X) et là ils sont en 2010

* * *

_**12 ans plus tard**_

Caroline brossa ses boucles blondes se regardant dans la vitre de son miroir, elle posa sa brosse sur le comptoir de la salle de bains, elle mit son gilet noir prenant son sac sortant de la maison agitant ses clefs, elle prit le chemin du lycée.  
Elle se trouva dans les couloirs marchant à la recherche de ses amies quand elle tomba sur Jake le beau sportif du lycée : brun ; yeux verts ; un sourire trés craquant .

"Salut boucles d'or" salua t-il s'adossant à un casier .

" Oh ! c'est toi " répondit-elle.

"Ça va ? Tu as l'air épuisé ."

"Juste une nuit agitée !" dit-elle marchant à ses côtés.

" Encore ? C'est toujours le même cauchemar ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oui mais ne t-en fait pas, je devrais arrêter de regarder ce film d'horreur !" répliqua-t-elle évitant le sujet.

" Oui on dirait que même tu sors d'un film d'horreur " dit-il lui déposant un baiser sur la joue s'éloignant .

" C'est ça va-t'en " dit-elle lui lançant un regard furieux reprenant son chemin vers la cours éxterieur s'installant sur un banc ouvrant son bouquin .

"Salut Caroline " la surpris Elena s'installant sur le banc .

" Oh bonjour Elena " dit-elle levant les yeux vers elle .

" Tu vas bien ?" demanda t-elle

" Oui ne t-en fait pas " sourit-elle .

"Apparemment les nouveaux sont arrivé."exposa t-elle .

" Ah bon , comment le sais tu ?" interrogea t-elle .

" J'ai entendu les filles en parler " répondit-elle.

" Je ne les ai pas vues" dit-elle simplement .

Elena la regarda étrangement tournant la tête sur le côté .

"Hey, à ton avis c'est un nouveau lui ?" demanda-t-elle relevant la tête vers le garçon qui se tenait à l'opposé.

Caroline regarda dans la direction de son amie et sa bouche se décrocha immédiatement.

" Non , non , non " paniqua t-elle .

"Caroline ?" l'appela son amie .

" Je dois y aller" se justifia-t-elle se précipitant vers les toilettes.

À cette heure tout le monde devait être en cours , elle pouvait donc réfléchir sereinement sans être plaqua ses mains contre le rebord du lavabo.

"C'est impossible..." murmura-t-elle secouant la tête.

Elle releva la tête regardant le miroir se retournant vivement se plaquant contre le mur.

" Que fais-tu ici ? " demanda-t-elle faiblement croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

" Tu m'as manqué toi aussi ." dit son interlocuteur s'avançant d'un pas décidé .

"Tu n'as rien à faire ici ce sont les toilettes des filles !" ironisa-t-elle avançant posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

" Caroline, je veux parler " quémanda-t-il .

" C'est trop tard ." Dit-elle ouvrant la porte précipitamment sortant des toilettes .

" Oh doucement " l'intercepta Jake .

" Pardon ." s'excusa t-elle .

" Tout va bien ?" demanda t-il .

" Je me demande combien de fois cette question va m'être posée" plaisanta t-elle .

" Excuse-moi mais tu n'as pas l'air en forme et tu es toute pale " s'inquiéta-t-il.

" Je n'ai rien ." s'énerva-t-elle partant en direction du parking.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Caroline avait séché son cours d'histoire de toute façon elle n'en avait pas besoinet ce n'était qu'une illusion elle avait cours le soir tout comme Jake, Amy , Ryan ,elle était un "vampire pur" qui venait d'une lignée entière de vampire mais malgré tout elle vivait toute seule, elle avait toujours été toute seule elle n'avait eu que 6 années de bonheur entouré de sa mère et son meilleur ami même si elle avait eu le béguin pour lui, elle ne devait pas y penser sa la rendait nostalgique, elle était un vampire qui n'avait aucun pouvoir à par la guérison, elle ne savait même pas se défendre et avec la venue de Klaus cela n'arrangeait rien, il était le plus puissant être de cette planète, Il fallait être prudente. Elle décida de sortir faire un jogging et de faire un détour à l'hôpital, elle mit son short gris avec un débardeur blanc et des chaussures de sport roses.

"C'est parti " dit-elle s'attachant les cheveux sortant de la maison commençant à courir, elle commença par l'hôpital pour récupérer une poche de sang, c'est vrai qu'elle était très pale cela faisait assez longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas nourris mais bon sans pouvoir elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose , de plus elle avait faillit se faire prendre . Aprés s'etre nourri elle rebroussa son chemin observant une grande batisse avec des cartons partout .

" Dites-moi que je rêve!" grogna-t-elle avançant vers la porte qui n'était pas fermé .

"Caroline, il me semblait avoir entendu le son de ta douce voix ." Dit-il sarcastiquement.

" Tu fais quoi là exactement ?" dit-elle pointant sa main vers le carton

" Je viens d'emménager, je comptais faire une petite fête de lycée et tu es la première au courant."

"Tu crois que c'est drôle . Hein ? Et bien non Klaus ce n'est pas un jeu, tu ne peux pas revenir comme ça et faire comme si de rien n'était ." Ragea-t-elle

" Caroline, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi cela fait des siècles maintenant " demanda-t-il.

"Tu sais quoi laisse tomber , et reste loin de moi " exigea-t-elle s'éloignant.

" Caroline !" intervint-il .

" Quoi ?" dit-elle se retournant vivement .

" Malgré toutes ces années tu es toujours la même, tu est aussi resplendissante que dans mes souvenirs ."

Caroline ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et partit à toute vitesse de la maison rentrant chez elle.

Klaus sourit intérieurement, il était revenue à Mystic Fall pour une seule chose, enfin une seule personne : Caroline.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline était rentré chez elle prendre une douche et quelques affaires, vu qu'elle vivait au dortoir du lycée il ne restait pratiquement rien dans son loft elle était rentré au lycée s'était vraiment calme seul le vent soufflait elle avait pris un smoothie glacé qui commençait à fondre, quoiqu'elle soit un vampire elle adorait manger . Elle entra dans la salle de classe Amy : grande rousse aux yeux verts était adossé contre le mur observant la fenêtre, Jake avait assis les pieds sur la table avec son portable, Ryan : beau blond aux yeux noisette était en train de draguer Kim brune aux yeux claries qui continuait à repousser ses avances et il y avait Jamie cheveux noir yeux rouge qui dormait . Caroline s'avança tenante fermement son smoothie qui fondait à vive allure .

" Ce n'est pas vrai " gronda-t-elle.

Kim esquiva rapidement Ryan se postant devant Caroline souriante.

" Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle .

" Ce n'est rien, mon smoothie est en train de fondre " expliqua-t-elle .

Kim continua de sourire fixant le smoothie qui devenait de plus en plus froid .

"De rien " fit-elle s'installant sur un siège.

" Je t'adore " dit-elle s'installant à ses côtés .

Jake s'installa à coter d'elle, Ryan s'installant devant Kim, Amy à l'opposé , Jamie n'avait pas bougé.

"Apparemment il y aurait un nouveau " exposa Kim.

" Je crois savoir de qui il s'agit " grinça-t-elle serrant son smoothie.

Kim la regarda étrangement quand une grande porte s'ouvrit laissant une ombre apparaître. Tous tournèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant sauf Caroline qui savait pertinemment qui était devant la porte .

"Bon alors voici Klaus Mikaelson un vampire de sang pur " exposa Alaric, le professeur des vampires avançant près de son bureau.

Klaus avait un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres, il observa Caroline d'un air malicieux s'installant sur le côté pendant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

"Un sang pur ?" évoqua Kim observant Caroline .

"Apparemment " fit-elle roulant des yeux .

"Bon alors voici les présentations " fit Alaric .

"Il y a Amy qui a le pouvoir de l'air, puis Kim qui a le pouvoir de la glace, Ryan le pouvoir de la pierre, Jake le pouvoir du feu, Jamie a le pouvoir de l'eau et il y a Caroline qui n'a pas de pouvoir " dit-il désignant chaque élève .Klaus la regarda surpris mais ne fit rien le cours commença et se passa tranquillement tandis que Klaus ne cessait de la fixer, Ce qui la mit très mal à l'aise Caroline sentit une main sur la sienne elle observa Jake qui se pencha à son oreille lui chuchotant quelque chose, qui la fit rire . Klaus quant à lui serra les dents voulant immédiatement le tuer mais Caroline ne lui pardonnerait apparemment pas.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Les cours venaient de se terminer mais Caroline était resté dans la salle de classe terminant ses cours qu'elle n'avait pas finis de rattraper, elle sortit de la salle en direction de son dortoir qu'elle partage avec Kim, une fille vraiment très douce, gentille et attachante et d'une beauté rayonnant mais sa cela valait pour tous les vampires. Elle entra dans sa chambre trouvant Kim se peignant les cheveux .

" Alors tu es prête ?" demanda Kim.

" Pour quoi faire ?" demanda-t-elle perdue.

"Klaus organise une fête de "vampire" ce soir " expliqua-t-elle " Et nous sommes invités " .

" Je n'ai pas le coeur à faire la fête " répondit-elle .

" S'il te plaît ! Pour moi ? " supplia-t-elle

" OK laisse-moi me préparer " fit-elle allant à la salle de bains .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	4. Chapter 4

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Caroline s'était lavé elle se trouve en serviette de bain assise sur son lit Kim était parti avec Ryan , Amy était parti très tot , Jaimie lui dormait profondément et il restait Jake qui devait l'accompagner .  
Elle décida de mettre une belle robe bleue qui mettait en valeur ses yeux , elle laissa ses boucles blondes libres . Connaissant Klaus il allait faire une grande soirée avec du champagne des  
vampires de la haute société, elle avait déjà assisté à ce genre de fête qui était souvent organisé par l'oncle de Kim .

" Caroline j'espère que tu es prête .." intervint la voix de Jake

Caroline sortit de sa s'approchant de Jake qui lui tourner le dos .

"Je suis prête " dit -elle mettant son chandail autour de ses épaules

"Enfin! C'est ..." mais il ne put terminer sa phrase , il fixa Caroline qui était magnifique dans sa robe bleue qui lui cachait ses chaussures .

"Ouah!" était le seul mot qu'il pouvait sortir de sa bouche .

"C'est un peu trop non ? demanda-t-elle un peu genée

"Non tu es magnifique " avoua-t-il

"Merci , toi non plus tu n'es pas trop mal " plaisanta-t-elle

"On y va ?" demanda-t-il et Caroline hocha la tête.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ils venaient d'arriver à la soirée , il y avait des bougies un peu partout des serveurs et des serveuses avec du champagne des mini fours et du sang dans des coupes du Klaus tout craché pensa-t-elle.  
Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de l'immense manoir ou des vampires haut placés y étaient conviés

"Je vais nous chercher a boires " informa Jake lui souriant s'éloignant de Caroline .

Caroline observa les alentours voulant y trouver Kim , elle aperçut plusieurs fois des gens qu'elle connaissaient depuis des siécles

" Tu es la ! " la surpris Kim tenant sa coupe de sang .

" Je suis là ! " affirma-t-elle

" Alors comment tu trouves la fete " demanda Caroline .

" J'aime bien mais tu me connais j'adore ce genre de fête " taquina-t-elle sachant que Caroline n'aimait pas trop ce genre de fêtes . Pendant qu'Elles discutaient tous se tournèrent vers le grand escalier et des chuchotements se firent entendre :

" C'est Klaus Mikaelson le dernier sang pur " évoqua un aristocrate

" Le dernier de sa lignée apparemment " dit un autre.

" La lignée des sangs purs s'arrête à lui ?" questionna un autre .

Caroline savait que peu d'entre eux savaient qu'elle était un vampire de sang pur et savait mieux comme sa .Klaus descendait des escaliers s'appuyant contre la rambarde ayant une main dans ça la poche de son smoking, il rajusta sa cravate se raclant la gorge.

"Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ma demeure et une bonne soirée" annonça t-il se melant à la foule .

"Hey , voici ton verre " dit Jake se plaçant à ses cotés.

"Merci " dit-elle l'avalant d'une traite.

"Tout va bien ? " questionna Kim et Jake .

"Oui j'avais juste soif " expliqua-t-elle.

" On se voit plus tard " salua Kim qui partit en direction d'Amy et Ryan .

" Tu veux danser? " demanda Jake tendant sa main.

" Pourquoi pas " approuva Caroline posant son verre enlevant son chandail prenant sa main avançant sur la piste.

Jake avait mis une main en bas du dos de Caroline et tenant fermement la main de Caroline de son autre main , Caroline avait elle aussi son autre main posée sur l'épaule de Jake et ils commençaient à bouger en rythme avec la musique.  
Caroline avait vraiment besoin de sa , sa vie allait changer avec la venue de Klaus dans son lycée mais aussi sa vie mais elle allait tout faire pour l'ignorer.  
La musique s'arrêta prenant un rythme plus dansant et Jake et Caroline se séparèrent allant en dehors de la piste .

"Je vais prendre l'air " fit Caroline.

" Très bien , je vais faire un tour " dit Jake s'éloignant.

Caroline partit en direction du balcon s'accoudant au balcon observant les étoiles.

" Cela me rappelle des souvenirs " plaisanta Klaus approchant de Caroline qui poussa un soupir.

"Va-t-en !"ordonna t-elle .

"C'est chez moi je te rappelle" dit-il .

"Très bien , c'est moi qui pars " dit-elle exaspérer.

"Non , reste ! s'il te plaît " demanda-t-il lui attrapant le poignet doucement .

Caroline fut surprise par le comportement de Klaus mais elle le connaissait par coeur, elle poussa un nouveau soupir qui amusa Klaus qui avait toujours la pointe de Caroline dans sa main qu'il caressa .

"Que veux-tu ?" demanda t-elle séchement .

"S'expliquer " avoua-t-il.

" De ce qu'il c'est passer " continua t-il .

" C'était il y a longtemps ?" fit-elle vaguement.

"Mais tu m'en veux encore ?" demanda t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard glacial .

" Je suis sincèrement désolé Caroline si c'était à refaire crois moi j'aurais fais des choix différents".dit-il sincère ayant même des regrets. Caroline ferma les yeux se rappelant cette journée-là.

**Flash-back**

"Klaus , Klaus ?" l'appela Caroline plusieurs fois traversant la forêt marchant sur des branches.

"Bouh !" fit Klaus apparaissant devant elle .

CaroLine poussa un cri de surprise frappant Klaus à la poitrine.

"Tu n'est pas drôle " alla-t-elle passant devant lui l'air vexer.

"Caroline voyons ne sois pas fâchée" dit-il amusé par le comportement de Caroline qui se comporter parfois comme une gamine malgré qu'elle ait 16 ans .

" Ne me parles plus !" grinça t-elle l'ignorant .

" Ne le prend pas comme ça " se justifia-t-il.

"Non , je le prends comme je veux , tout d'abord tu le fais tout le temps ensuite tu m'exposes en pleine tronchent tes pouvoirs alors que tu sais très bien que je n'en ai pas " s'énerva-t-elle.

"Alors c'est donc ça " comprit-il .

"Laisse To..." mais elle ne put finir sa phrase , Klaus se trouver presser à elle contre un arbre la main sur sa bouche lui faisant signe de se taire .

"Des chasseurs de vampires" déclara-t-il relachant sa bouche se décollant à elle .

Caroline le regarda puis sursauta quand elle entendit des coups de feu retentirent ainsi que des cris .Caroline s'échapa de Klaus courant vers le village mais klaus l'attrapa .

" N'y va pas " l'interdit-il .

Caroline le défia s'échappant de ses bras voyant les chasseurs tuer tout ce qui bougeait. Caroline poussa un cri d'horreur voyant un des chasseurs tirait sur sa mère avec un bloody-rose dans la tête. Caroline était sous le choc comment une arme comme ça pouvait les tuer , les sangs purs ne peuvent pas mourir surtout pas comme sa , ses genoux ne la maintenaient plus en place , elle s'écroula par terre mettant sa main sur sa bouche , un chasseur aperçut s'avançant vers elle , mais il n'eut le temps de rien a faire car elle se trouva dans la foret , elle est crue un instant que Klaus l'avait sauvé mais non ,c'était son père qui venait de la sauver avant de repartir vers le village ou elle entendue le dernier coup de feu . Elle versa toutes les larmes de son corps se relevant difficilement s'appuyant contre un arbre elle se ressaisit rapidement marchant à travers la foret . Elle ne devait pas penser à l'extermination de toute sa famille et des sangs purs ainsi que la fuite minable de Klaus et le fait qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir .Et c'est là qu'elle rencontra Kim .

**Fin du flash-back**

"Ce qui est fait est fait Klaus , rien ne pourra rien y changer " dit-elle le regardant tristement , ce qui blessa Klaus plus qu'il ne le voulut , il avait promis a Caroline de toujours la protégée et il avait échouer.

"Caroline pardonne moi " dit-il dans l'espoir qu'il la pardonne.

"Il va falloir plus que des mots pour sa Klaus " avoua-t-elle lâchant la main de Klaus qui la retenait toujours partant en direction de la pièce principale.

"Caroline..." dit Kim qui venait à sa rencontre .

Caroline ne dit rien prenant dans ses bras Kim qui la réconforta au maximum.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

La fête s'était terminer , tout le monde était partit , il ne reste plus que Klaus et ses "gardes"qui restés constamment avec lui ,il fit appel à un de ses fideles .

"Mark" appela t-il .

"Oui?"fit-il arrivant dans la piéce .

"Je veux que tu surveilles Caroline , qu'il ne lui arrive rien ,c'est clair ?" dit-il severement

"Trés bien !" confirma t-il .

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Caroline s'était endormi en boule dans son lit , tout le monde s'était reuni dans la salle de classe c'est a dire : Ryan , Jake , Amy et Kim .

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je veut que Caroline reste loin de Klaus , je n'ai pas confiance en lui , il ne doit pas l'apporcher d'accord ?" expliqua Kim .

" Oui " dirent-ils .


	5. Chapter 5

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Caroline s'était réveillé très tot ce matin le soleil venait de se lever, Kim dormait paisiblement, Caroline décida de sortir prendre l'air elle s'attacha les cheveux et de partir en direction du Jardin, c'était vendredi en générale personne n'était réveillé, c'était tranquille et apaisant. Elle s'installa sur un banc devant la repensa à sa discussion avec Klaus ne sachant pas si elle devait lui pardonner ou l'ignorer mais cela aller être difficile vue qu'elle le croiserait pratiquement tout le temps .Elle inclina la tete en arrière tapant des pieds , elle se releva s'apprêtant à partir quand elle aperçut un homme habillé en noir un peu plus loin, Caroline cligna plusieurs fois des yeux mais l'homme disparut sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, Elle se calma rejoignant sa chambre où Kim se sécha les cheveux avec une serviette devant le miroir.

" Bonjour Kim !" salua Caroline s'allongeant lourdement sur son lit se massant les tempes .

" Hey Caroline ! Ça va ?" demanda Kim se coiffant ses cheveux noirs lui souriant .

" Hum, ça va " dit-elle evasive .

" Tu ne m'as pas convaincue !" répliqua Kim s'installant à ses côtés .

" Si, si ne t'inquiète pas ." déclara Caroline .  
Kim savait très bien que Caroline ne disait pas tout, mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas insister .

" Allez allons-nous préparer" déclara Kim lui lançant son uniforme qu'elle attrapa se relevant du lit se dirigeant vers la salle de bain faisant couler l'eau . Pendant que Caroline était à la salle de bain Kim engagea la discussion.

" Alors comment connais-tu Klaus ?" demanda Kim cherchant sa chemise .

" Une vieille connaissance " fit Caroline depuis la porte .

" Une vieille connaissance ?" répéta Kim " Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler " expliqua Caroline gentiment .

" Très bien, tu n'aurais pas vu ma chemise? " demanda-t-elle .

" Aucune idée " répondit-elle .  
Kim chercha sa chemise et la trouva finalement sur son bureau elle s'habilla arrangeant ses boucles brunes mettant ses bottes .

" Les filles on doit aller en salle de classe maintenant " fit Ryan entrant dans la chambre sans frapper .

" Tu sais frapper ?" dit Kim ironiquement ajustant sa jupe .

" Pardon " s'excusa Ryan mettant les mains dans ses poches .  
Kim leva les yeux aux ciels avançant passant devant lui, Caroline sortit de la salle de bain et suivit Kim et Ryan qui partit en direction de la salle de classe.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tout le monde était réuni dans la salle de classe où Alaric parlait du fonctionnement de l'année .

"Il nous fait sa à chaque fois !" fit Kim roulant des yeux ce qui amusa Caroline .

" Certainement, car il y a un nouveau ." dit Caroline.

"Oui mais si le nouveau n'est pas là, cela sert à rien. " répliqua Kim .

"Quand on parle du loup ..." grinça Jake pendant qu'une porte s'ouvrait laisser passer Klaus arriva gracieusement.

" Bien je vais refaire les présentations : Klaus Mikaelson un sang pur loup-garou , un hybride qui doit avoir le respect qu'il mérite " informa Alaric écrivant au tableau .

"Ouais c'est ça ! " râla Kim serrant les poings faisant glacer les vitres de la salle .  
Klaus fit un sourire moqueur quand tout à coup les vitres de la salle explosèrent de chaque côté .

" Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas me défier " menaça Klaus s'installant sur une chaise .  
Kim déglutit difficilement quand aucun bruit ne se fit entendre .

" Bien nous allons pratiquer, vous avez vu ce dont est capable Klaus, eh bien vous devez réussir à vous défendre correctement, je m'en fiche un peu mais bon le conseil m'oblige à le faire " fit Alaric d'un ton détaché.

" Allez , je vais pas le redire deux fois " fit Alaric s'installant sur le bureau .

Ils se levèrent tous se mettant au centre de la salle, ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire des combats 1 contre1 c'était beaucoup plus drôle . Caroline croisa les jambes restant assise vu qu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs, Klaus vint s'installer à coté d'elle s'installant nonchalamment mettant ses mains de chaque côté de la chaise pendant que Caroline soufflé d'agacement . Le premier combat était entre Kim et Jake, la glace contre le feu un combat intéressant . Kim avait un sourire malicieux plaqué sur ses lèvres tandis que Jake lui fit un clin d'oeil .

" Ne m'en veux pas si je te bats !" nargua-t-il .

" J'allais justement dire ça pour toi " fit Kim.

" Ça promet d'être intéressant " dit Klaus observant le combat qui débuté.

Caroline lui lança un regard perplexe regardant le combat .Ce fut Jake qui lança la première attaque encerclant Kim avec le feu, Kim sauta en l'air les esquivant le feu retombant sur le sol un pied par terre, ses yeux prirent une couleur glacée tandis qu'elle s'avança vers Jake rapidement lui collant son poing glacé en pleine mâchoire le poussant vers le mur glaçant le sol ainsi que les jambes de Jake . Kim sautilla de joie pensant avoir gagné mais Jake leva un sourcil se dégageant de la glaçe, il envoya Kim vers l'autre côté du mur le faisant fissuré, la salle commença à avoir de la neige qui tombait de nulle part.  
Kim et Jake se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre s'offrant des coups memorable quand Kim glaça totalement Jake qui ne bougea plus, elle avait gagné le combat .

"Oui !" s'enthousiasma Kim secouant ses cheveux s'installant sur la chaise soufflant un bon coup pendant que Jake se libéra de la glaçe la faisant fondre .

"Bravo !" fit Caroline tapa dans ses mains .

Klaus la regardait attentivement observant les moindres détails de sa peau, qui était laiteuse, ses jambes fines et longues ses formes généreuses . Il secoua la tete sortant de ses fantasmes observant le prochain combat qui était Amy contre Jaimie l'air et l'eau .  
Jamie cligner des yeux venant de se réveiller, Amy croisa les bras lassés .

" On y va !" ordonna-t-elle levant les mains en l'air envoyant valser Jamie brisant un bureau, Jaimie se releva secouant la tete .

Amy fronça les sourcils faisant apparaitre une rafale de vent, ou des feuilles volèrent un peu partout bloquant la vue de Jaimie qui se recula cessant son geste libérant Amy qui s'écrasa au sol trempé de la tete au pied . Elle se releva mais n'eut le temps de rien faire, que Jamie levant ses deux mains avançant vers Amy qui cracha de l'eau sans relâche jusqu'à qu'elle soit à bout de souffle s'allongeant sur le sol .

" Il me semble que j'ai gagné " dit Jaimie baillant s'installant à sa place habituelle s'endormant.

"Bon qui veut me combattre ?" fit Ryan joueur .

Klaus sembla réfléchir se relevant se postant devant Jake retirant sa veste le regardant. Ryan sembla surpris mais accepta le défi, il se mit en position de combat regardant Klaus.

"Bonne chance" fit Caroline timidement .

"C'est inutile, il ne pourra pas me battre " fit Klaus retroussant ses manches .

" Je parlais à Ryan " dit sèchement Caroline .

Ryan rigola tandis que cela agaçait Klaus.

Ryan fit la première attaque envoyant des pierres en direction de Klaus, elle explosa sur le torse de Klaus finnissant en poussière, il leva les yeux vers lui sautant en l'air mettant son poing à terre poussant de toute sa force faisant trembler le sol .Ryan tomba au sol se redressant de ses coudes lançant un regard mauvais à Klaus il se relevant s'apprêtant à le frapper mais Alaric intervint .

" C'est fini, bravo " dit-il s'étirant .

" Bien, nous reprendrons cela la prochaine fois !" dit Klaus essuyant sa chemise blanche .

" Oui !" approuva Ryan se plaçant aux côtés de Kim .

Ryan s'en alla dans sa chambre, Jaimie, repartit lui aussi dans sa chambre, Jake partit en direction de la ville .

" Oh, Caroline, c'est bon tu as ta propre chambre, enfin" informa Caroline .

" Déjà ?" s'étonna-t-elle .

"On ne fait pas attendre un sang pur " taquina-t-elle.

Caroline lui fit une tape sur l'épaule et Kim partit en direction de la chambre de Ryan voulant lui parler, Caroline quant à elle partit en direction de sa nouvelle chambre avec Alaric, il ne restait plus qu'Amy et Klaus dans la salle .

" J'ai trouvé ta prestation très intéressante " fit Klaus d'un ton séducteur .

Amy le regarda l'air moquer mais ne répondit rien, Klaus se trouva à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle était installée sur le bureau séchant ses cheveux avec sa main.

"Je me demande à quoi d'autre tu es douée " remarqua-t-il approchant sa bouche de la sienne .

Amy le regarda et se laissa séduire après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que bel hybride sang pur venait vous draguer .Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux l'embrassèrent à pleine bouche arrachant sa chemise pendant que Klaus la déboutonner la faisant tomber, il la plaquait contre le tableau prenant ses poignets les positionnant au-dessus de sa tete .

" Ouah, ouah, faites sa ailleurs " firent Alaric secouant la tete d'agacement pendant que Klaus se rhabillait avec Amy et quittèrent la salle .

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Caroline se réveilla dans sa nouvelle chambre ou elle se prélassa sur son bon matelas, elle ouvrit les yeux regardant son reveil, il était 10h00, Kim était parti chez son oncle, Jake et Ryan partaient ensemble tous les week-ends , Jaimie partait chez sa mère et Amy avait une maison à Londres, il ne restait plus qu'elle et Klaus, mais elle pouvait toujours allait voir Élena qui restait ici mais elle n'avait pas très envie, elle sortit de sa chambre en pyjama et croisa Amy qui sortait de la chambre de Klaus se recoiffant les cheveux .

" Oh Caroline, je...je t'achèterais un souvenir de Londres " bafouilla-t-elle.

Caroline la regarda partir à vitesse grand V elle reprit sa route et vit Klaus sortir de sa chambre avec une serviette autour de ses hanches, elle lui fit un regard désapprobateur traçant sa route, elle fit demi-tour ayant oublié son livre et croisa l'homme qu'elle aperçut hier matin, elle l'observa parler avec Klaus se mêlant à la conversation .

" Hey c'est qui lui ?! " fit Caroline le pointant du doigt.

" Caroline voici Mark" répondit Klaus .

" Pourquoi vous m'aviez espionné hier? " dit-elle croisant les bras

" C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de te surveiller et te protéger " déclara Klaus..

"Quoi ? Et pourquoi ? Je sais me défendre toute seule " s'indigna-t-elle .

"Oui bien sur !Mais c'est juste au cas ou" où moqua-t-il

" Tu m'énerves " s'énerva-t-elle s'en allant vers le jardin oubliant son livre . Klaus fit signe à Mark de s'en aller et eut un sourire moqueur.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Caroline s'était installé sur l'herbe en position indienne, si ses pouvoirs ne venaient pas, elle allait les faire venir, elle frotta ses mains ensemble souflant un bon coup se concentra sur ses capacités de vampire espérant que ses pouvoirs arrivent mais rien, elle fit cela pendant au moins 30 minutes mais rien, elle se leva râlant décidant de partir se changer et d'aller en ville faire un tour . Caroline avait mis un jean noir avec des chaussures blanches ainsi qu'un haut en dentelle blanc, elle partit vers la ville où un marchait s'organiser, elle prit quelques fruits pour cuisiner, il était 19h00 quand elle décida de rentrer, elle marcher lentement observant les lumières de la ville, quand tout à coup elle entendit des pas derrière elle, se retournant vivement elle fit tomber son panier, elle resta immobile clignant plusieurs fois des yeux elle aperçut une ombre qui commençait à courir, elle dévala la rue se retrouvant bloquée dans un cul-de-sac , elle se retrouva piégée , l'ombre apparut devant elle, Caroline poussa un cri d'horreur voyant le monstre qui était devant elle, c'était un homme vraiment pâle avec des crocs sorti et de la bave qui dégoulinait de son menton, elle essayer de cacher sa peur mais se fut peiné perdue, l'homme avança à grands pas, Caroline ferma les yeux en attendant mais rien ne se passa, elle ouvrit les yeux et Klaus se trouver devant elle, le monstre en poussière.

" C'était quoi sa ?" demanda-t-elle se mettant devant lui.

" C'était un sang impur, un Level E " expliqua-t-il la fixant regardant si elle était blessée .

C'est un vampire qui a été transformé par un vampire de sang pur , Un vampire de sang pur peut crée un autre vampire, un Level E un vampire sanguinaire ou il peut transformer un vampire ordinaire s'il lui donne son sang ." Informa-t-il devant son regard perdu..

" Oh très bien mais que fais-tu ici? ." interrogea t-elle

"Je te surveillais et j'avais raison ." se justifia-t-il .

" Tu me suivais? Oh mais j'y crois pas " s'énerva-t-elle .

" Un simple merci aurait suffi " ironisa-t-il.

" Laisse tomber je m'en vais " gronda-t-elle

Klaus la laissa partir il ne voulait pas l'énerver encore plus, mais il l'a protégerais toujours à présent

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Le samedi Caroline était resté dans sa chambre ne voulant pas s'attirer d'ennuyer en ville ou avec classe, et Élena était occupée avec son père : Alaric mais elle ne savait rien à propos des vampires. Le dimanche matin personne n'était rentré, elle était encore seule avec Klaus qui avait définitivement emménagé dans le lycée laissant sa maison à ses fidèles . Caroline s'était lavé elle avait mis une robe bleue avec des ballerines blanches avec une fleur dans les cheveux . Caroline sortit de sa chambre et se trouva malencontreusement devant Klaus .

" Bonjour mon coeur ! Comment vas-tu ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux .

"J'allais bien jusqu'à que tu viennes me parler " cracha-t-elle .

" Ne sois pas comme sa je t'ai sauvé la vie " lui rappela-t-il

" Très bien , Merci, voilà tu peux partir " dit-elle.

"Je ne veux pas de remerciment mais parler avec toi " demanda-t-il.

" Encore ?" râla-t-elle.

" Ce n'est pas par rapport à nous mais à toi ! " expliqua-t-il tendant sa main .

" Très bien !" céda-t-elle prenant sa main .Klaus l'entraina dans le jardin marchant hors de la limite du lycée .

"Bon, parle maintenant " exigea-t-elle .

" Bien commençons . Tu n'as toujours pas de pouvoirs ce n'est pas normal donc je vais t'aider " informa-t-il souriant .

"Et pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle

"Car tu es un sang pur et un Level E a failli te blesser " exposa-t-il.

" Bien que faire alors ? " fit t-elle croisant les bras .

Klaus s'approcha d'elle se retrouvant nez à nez en face d'elle.

" Ne me frappe pas " demanda-t-il tenant fermement les bras de Caroline s'approcha de son cou tandis qu'elle se débattait, Klaus plongea ses crocs dans son cou qui sentait extrêmement bon, il se délectait de son sang pendant que Caroline cessa ses mouvements n'ayant plus de force . Klaus retira ses crocs déposant Caroline sur le sol, il essuya le sang de sang bouche mordant dans son poignet approchant sa bouche de celle de Caroline qui reprenait peu à peu des forces se délectant du sang de Klaus qui était un vrai délice, elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits ouvrant les yeux découvrant que Klaus l'embrassé, elle le repoussa se relevant d'un coup, elle le regarda sans comprendre pendant que Klaus souriait essuyant le sang qui couler de la bouche de Caroline le léchant doucement, Caroline n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et colla une gifle monumentale à Klaus .

"Non mais ça ne va pas ? !" Cingla-t-elle .

" Bon je la mérite surement " dit-elle touchant sa joue mais Caroline ne s'arrêta pas la lui colla une autre gifle sur sa joue droite .

"Ça c'est pour m'avoir demandé de ne pas te frapper et pour ma robe " . Gronda-t-elle partant telle une furie vers sa chambre .  
Klaus fit comme si ne rien n'était et partit vers sa chambre .

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Après s'être lavé Caroline avait jeté la robe dont le sang ne partait pas, elle faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre n'arrivant plus à réfléchir .  
Klaus avait osé l'embrasser, il avait osé boire son sang, il avait osé lui faire boire son sang . Caroline partit comme une furie vers la salle principale et tomba sur Kim .

" Kim " salua Caroline la prenant dans ses bras .

" Caroline c'était bien ton week-end ?" demanda Kim .

" Normal " fit-elle après avoir réfléchi .

Kim et Caroline étaient dehors, Kim voulait que Caroline s'ouvre à elle .

" Caroline que s'est-il passé " demanda-t-elle .

" C'est Klaus..." confia-t-elle .

" Je... Il m'a embrassé " continua-t-elle " IL A QUOI ?" cria Kim .

" On a aussi partagé nos sangs" avoua-t-elle les nerfs prenant le dessus sur elle .

" Je vais le tuer, pour qui il sait pris !" Grogna-t-elle .

" Tu vois ?! je veux le tuer mais je ne peux pas je n'ai pas de pouvoir je suis qu'n vampire handicapé qui est vulnérable " éclata-t-elle. Pendant que Caroline s'énerver le ciel grondé. Et le tonnerre éclata faisant apparaitre des foudres et la pluie commença à tomber .

" Qui fait ça ?" demanda Kim mais Caroline ne répondit pas .

"Caroline c'est toi !" informa Kim surprise .

" Oh, tu as tes pouvoirs " fit-elle heureuse pour Caroline .

"Quoi ? Non cela doit être Klaus " fit-elle se calmant et le temps se calma aussitôt .

" Non c'est toi ! Pour l'instant tu n'as aucun contrôle il faut que tu t'entraines et le seul à t'aider c'est Klaus " Grinca t-elle .

" Je ne vais pas aller voir Klaus !" " Il t'a quand même donné ses pouvoirs " remarqua-t-elle .

" Il ne me l'a à pas donner mais fait ressortir " corrigea-t-elle rentrant à l'intérieur trempé et aperçut Jake et Ryan .

" C'est quoi ce temps pourrit ?" demanda Jake se secouant .

"Demande en Caroline" fit remarquer Kim malicieusement .

" Non, tu veux dire que notre petite Caroline à enfin ses pouvoirs ?" fit Ryan .

" Ne manque pas de respect à notre chef " interrompus Amy .

" Bon je vais me coucher il se fait tard " informa Caroline .

" Oui nous aussi " dirent Ryan et Jake .

" Nous aussi je pense " fit Kim et Amy approuva . 

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

Tout le monde s'était réunis dans la salle de classe, il attendait Alaric mais après 30 minutes d'attente Ryan était venue en annonçant qu'Alaric ne viendrait pas pour le cours d'aujourd'hui il avait une réunion avec le conseil qui était vraiment inquiet à propos de quelque chose .

"Bon on fait quoi ?" questionna Ryan jouant avec sa balle de tennis .

" Vous faites ce que vous voulez, moi je vais m'entrainer " fit Amy secouant ses cheveux observant Klaus .

"T'entrainer à faire quoi . Coucher avec Klaus ?" demanda sarcastiquement Caroline une pointe de jalousie dans la voix ce qui l'étonna elle-même.

Tous se tournèrent vers Amy qui avait l'air gêné et Klaus qui avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, et Kim s'énerva contre Klaus .

" Alors là !C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase !" s'énerva-t-elle avançant d'un pas menaçant vers lui pendant que la salle était en train de glaçé

" Tu te permets de coucher avec Amy , pour ensuite embrasser Caroline et boire son sang ?" Cingla-t-elle

" QUOI ?" firent Ryan et Jake en regardant Caroline qui détourna rapidement le regard repensant au moment échangé dans le jardin se souvenant rapidement du sang de Klaus.

" Il me semble que grâce à moi elle a enfin des pouvoirs ." remarqua t-il croisant les mains derrière son dos .

" Bon nous on va en ville " fit Jake et Ryan sortant de la salle .

Amy partit tel une souris il rester Caroline, Kim et Klaus .

" Allez vient Kim " intervint Caroline prenant Kim par les épaules l'éloignant de Klaus quittant la salle ne voulant pas que cela dégénère .

Klaus avait un sourire en coin en quittant la salle se dirigeant vers sa chambre .

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Caroline et Kim étaient dans le petit salon ne sachant pas quoi faire, c'est Kim qui brisa le silence .

" Caroline je dois te laisser, mon oncle m'attend " fit-elle roulant des yeux se levant du sofa .

" Trés bien, bonne chance " répondit-elle se levant elle aussi du canapé s'apprêtant à partir en ville mais fut interceptée par Klaus qui arriva comme une fléche .

" Laisse-moi passer " grogna-t-elle mais Klaus ne bougea pas .

" Tu comptes aller où ?" demanda-t-il secouant légèrement la tete .

" Je ne compte certainement pas rester cloitré ici avec toi et Amy " grinça-t-elle croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

" Serais-tu jalouse ?" demanda-t-il curieux la regardant dans les yeux .

" Mais oui , bon laisse-moi passer " exigea-t-elle essayant de passer mais Klaus la retint .

"Où vas-tu ?" demanda-t-il une pointe de colère dans la voix .

" Je vais en ville et je n'ai pas besoin de toi , tu n'es ni mon père, ni mon ami, ni mon petit ami, alors laisse-moi tranquille ." s'énerva-t-elle le repoussant arriva à passer la porte .

" Mark, va la surveiller je te prie " fit Klaus s'asseyant dans le sofa pendant que Mark acquiesçait se faufilant à la poursuite de Caroline.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Caroline était en ville , elle avait besoin de s'évader mais elle avait aussi peur de recroiser un "Level E" c'était horrible mais cela lui faisait de la peine car oui c'était un vampire assoiffé de sang mais il y avait des personnes qui ne voulaient pas sa et qui devaient subir.

"Madame." fit la voix de petit garçon qui semblait renifler .

" Oh, oui " fit Caroline se mettant à sa hauteur lui souriant gentiment .

" J'ai perdu ma maman " fit-il essuyant ses larmes .

" Je vais t'aider d'accord comment tu t'appelles ?" demanda-t-elle lui prenant la main .

"Evans"dit-il hochant la tete guidant Caroline dans une petite ruelle

"Alors je ne crois pas que ta maman ne soit pas là " remarqué Caroline lâchant la main du petit garçon observant la ruelle se tournant vers le petit garçon qui reste dans l'ombre droit comme un piquet.

" Evans ?" l'appela-t-elle .

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas mais se dévoila à la lumière il avait ses crocs sortirent ainsi que ses griffes, ses yeux avaient pris une couleur blanche, il sauta sur Caroline qui réussit à l'esquiver. Elle respira difficilement décidant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, elle se concentra sur la météo mais seulement de la faible pluie fit son apparition mais après plus rien, le petit garçon se moqua en approchant de Caroline mais avant de faire un pas de plus il était réduit en cendres, Caroline observa son sauveur mais ne le reconnut pas .

" Je suis Kol " fit-il s'approchant d'elle .

" Vous êtes un sang pur ?" demanda-t-elle .

"Non je n'ai pas cette chance mais je suis un vampire aristocrate ."

"Oh , merci de m'avoir sauvé ." remercia t-elle .

" Avec plaisir , vous avez l'air d'etre un sang pur ?" demanda t-il .

" Oui ,je m'appelle Caroline Forbes mais je n'ai pas de pouvoirs " avoua t-elle géner .

" Cela sera plus facile " informa t-il s'approchant d'elle un sourire en coin lui brisant la nuque la soulevant la portant sur ses épaules rebroussant son chemin en arriére passant devant le cadavre de Mark qui gisait au sol .


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

Klaus arriva un peu plus tard vers la petite ruelle sombre où Caroline y était 3 heures plus tôt, il avait hypnotisé quelques personnes leurs demandant s'ils avaient aperçut une blonde aux yeux bleus avec un uniforme et cela l'avait mené là. Il observa attentivement la ruelle mais n'y trouva que le cadavre de Mark le coeur arraché de sa poitrine, seuls les Level E se transformaient en cendres les autres ne disparaissaient pas comme cela . Klaus passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avaient d'écraser son poing violemment sur le mur en pierre sur sa gauche, le mur s'écrasa aussitôt à terre n'ayant pas survécu au au choc. Il se dirigea à la recherche de Caroline.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Caroline ouvrit peu à peu les yeux découvrant un plafond qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle se redressa se massant douloureusement sa nuque faisant une grimace observant les lieux attentivement . Elle était dans un grand salon magnifiquement décoré, il y avait un grand escalier menant à un premier étage habiller d'un grand tapis, un lustre gigantesque et une table basse en face d'elle avec un canapé sur lequel elle était assise.

" Enfin, vous êtes réveillé " fit la voix de Kol qui était installé sur un fauteuil qui surprit Caroline qui ne l'avait pas vue ni entendue.

Caroline sursauta de surprise fronçant ses sourcils.

" Que voulez-vous " ? demanda-t-elle l'observant attentivement, dans la ruelle elle n'avait pas très bien pu le voir mais maintenant elle le voit très nettement, il était assez grand avec des cheveux décoiffés bruns ainsi que des yeux noisette, il était habillé d'un jean noir avec un t-shirt gris et des bottes noirs assez Rock .

" Je vois...Nous allons directement passer aux choses sérieuses " avoua-t-il s'avançant d'elle doucement.

Caroline croisa les bras sur sa poitrine voulant se donner un minimum de contenance attendant qu'il continue .

" J'ai besoin de votre sang " lâcha-t-il semant le trouble chez Caroline .

" Pardon ? Pourquoi ? " questionna-t-elle choquée.

" Une nouvelle menace arrive voulant exterminer tout les vampires de la terre et j'ai besoin du sang d'un sang pur et comme vous le savez il n'y en a pas des centaines ." fit-il arrangeant son T-shirt .

" Pourquoi pas Klaus ?" demanda t-elle .

" Si un autre vampire osez demanda du sang à Klaus il serait mort sur le champ " informa-t-il.

Caroline lançant un regard perdue mais Kol répondit à ses questions silencieuse.

" Le sang d'un sang pur est vraiment très précieux, il décuple la force, les capacités par mille et en bénéficier est une vraie chance, mais malheureusement personne n'y a pu y gouter." dit-il regardant un point invisible .

Alors pourquoi Klaus lui avait fait boire son sang ? Pourquoi agit-il ainsi avec elle ? .

" Vous avez besoin de tout mon sang ?" demanda-t-elle suspicieuse .

" Non , Non juste un flacon sera suffisant " ria t-il voyant que Caroline semblait effrayer , sortant un flacon vide et une aiguille de sa poche .

Caroline prit le flacon dans ses mains se piquant le doigt avec l'aiguille faisant couler un peu dedans le flacon qu'elle rendit à Kol après qu'il soit rempli .

" Merci infiniment, je vais laisser Mike vous raccompagner et tout cela reste entre nous ." dit-il désignant Mike qui venait d'arriver, cela devait être un de ses compagnons..

Caroline le salua d'un hochement de tête suivant Mike passant la grande porte.

Kol monta les escaliers un grand sourire sur son visage entrant dans une grande salle vraiment sombre où un homme régnait sur son fauteuil un sourire diabolique sur son visage voyant Kol entrer avec le flacon dans les mains .

" J'ai réussi " fit Kol .

" Tu as réussi " fit son interlocuteur fermant les yeux se souvenant d'un flash back.

**Flash Back**

Il avait vu Caroline se précipitait vers le village où tous les sangs purs se faisaient massacrer et Klaus qui partit à sa rencontre mais il l'attrapa vivement par le cou le plaquant contre un arbre l'empêchant tout mouvement ou paroles..

" Tiens, tiens" fit-il pendant que Klaus lui lança un regard furieux se débattant.

" Tu ne vas nulle part , je vais juste prendre ton sang " avoua-t-il mordant son poignet faisant couler son sang dans un flacon.

" Maintenant adieu Klaus" fit-il mais un chasseur venait de lui tirer une balle dans l'estomac .

" On avait un accord" grinça t-il lâchant Klaus .

" Oui et il tient toujours mais je veux m'occuper de lui personnellement " avoua-t-il s'approchant de Klaus mais il s'était déjà enfuie.

" Et mer..." il ne put terminer sa phrase que son assassin veut se jeter sur lui déchiquetant sa gorge se délectant de son sang..

" Où nous mettons les corps?" fit un chasseur .

" Ramène-les au château " déclara-t-il se relevant léchant ses lèvres.

**Fin Flash Back**

Caroline était rentré au dortoir, il était 19h00 quand elle rentra, elle se retrouva au salon où Kim se trouver avec Klaus qui avait passé toute sa journée à la chercher .

" Tu était où?" demanda Klaus avec colère se levant de sa chaise .

" Je suis aller en ville " dit- elle se dirigeant vers Kim .

" Alors pourquoi Mark est mort ?" demanda t-il croisant ses bras .

" Je sais pas et je m'en fiche , et je suis fatigué alors laisse moi !" exigea t-elle partant dans sa chambre ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Alors ce chapitre ? Qui est ce mystérieux vampire ? Pourquoi vouloir le sang de Caroline ? Qui est Kol ? Qu'est-il advenue des corps des sangs purs "massacrés "?


End file.
